Dreadtalon Tribe
Many draken who come to Nexus leave kin and clan behind to do so. Some may do it gladly, others sorrowfully, but for a people who value family as deeply as the draken, the journey leaves a void in the hearts of many regardless. The Dreadtalon Tribe exists as a haven for these wandering children of Mikros, who wish to share fellowship with their brethren, live by the tenets of the Five and keep the Old Ways alive on this new world. Are you a draken in need a place to call home, and family to call kin? Brothers to break bread with, sisters to bust heads with, and best friends to share in the hunt? The Dreadtalon Tribe is here for you. History Originally founded by Ryzzyk and Ennyx Furyheart, the Tribe welcomes their fellow draken who find the typical Dominion way of life just a bit too "civilized". Who wish to live and hunt among others of their kind, and live by the guidance of the Blood Covenants. Clan affiliation or lack thereof is not relevant - draken of many clans fill Dreadtalon's ranks, partake in their hunts and rituals, and provide for one another when needed. Leadership * Tribeleader Astoreth Dunemaw * Baropho Cliffterror * Katka Bloodspiller Events 'Dreadtalon Moot' Every Monday night (at 10pm EST) the Dreadtalon Tribe hosts a moot, calling for all draken (any any others who wish to learn about draken culture) to come together for feasting, fighting, story-telling and sharing. Moots are most frequently held at the tribal village in Wilderrun (plot name: Dreadtalon Tribe) but are held at other locales on an intermittent basis. Tributes to the Five Main article: Tributes to the Five Once a month the Dreadtalon Tribe hosts a tournament in tribute to one of the five Old Gods of Mikros in lieu of the regular moot. Tributes are most often held at the arena belonging to Drekos Bloodcaller, and each tournament is customized to suit the honored god. Vigil of the Longest Night On Nexus, the night of the winter solstice is the longest night of the year. As it happens, it is said that on this very night, many hundreds of years ago, the united forces led by Clanlord Dekaza slew the last of the necroshaman cults of Mikros and cast their broken remains to the eight winds of the world. On this night, the boundary that separates our world of the living and the world of the dead becomes that much thinner. On this night, we light candles, burn offerings, and speak words for our dead to hear. With their memories in our hearts and their deeds on our lips, we honor our lost ones and revere the sacred triumph of life. This year, the Dreadtalon Tribe welcomes all those with lost ones to join us in remembrance and revelry, no matter race or creed. Come, bring your offerings and your tales, and celebrate life as we honor the dead! OOC Info The Dreadtalon Tribe has existed since late 2014 and is still going strong! We're always excited to have new draken join our hunts! What you can expect: The Dreadtalon Tribe is a place to be with fellow draken roleplayers, discuss lore, share stories, meet new friends and have fun with old. We're a chill group of draken players who enjoy laid-back cooperative storytelling and cubacon. We host regular events for your enjoyment, and we hope in the future to bring you extended stories and even more opportunities for character development and roleplay. What we expect: All draken roleplayers are welcome to join so long as they abide by the circle expectations. We expect those who join the tribe to: * be draken * have an RP-appropriate character name * show up/participate every now and then * support their fellow roleplayers * generally not be a jerk Newbies are welcome. We'll help you learn about Wildstar in general and draken in particular, and even help you get the hang of roleplaying. Interested? You can get in touch with us any of the following ways: * In-Game: Talk to Astoreth Dunemaw -- or ask anyone with a Tribe tag to put you in touch! * WSRP Forum Thread *Dreadtalon Tribe tumblr Category:Dreadtalon Tribe Category:Draken Category:Draken Clans Category:Circles Category:Organizations Category:Dominion